Another Birthday Gift for Jeon Jungkook
by suyominie
Summary: Sebuah hadiah lain dari Kim Taehyung sebab sebelumnya ia telah merusak pesta ulang tahun sederhana Jeon Jungkook. - /Hepi besdey, Joko! [VKook/slight! YoonMin/NamJin/Hoseok? Dia sama saya :3/Canon!/BxB/edisi kecepetan.]


**Ff spesial untuk memperingati hari lahirnya Jeon Jungkook. Yeyy!** Oh, iya. Banyak otp nyelip-nyelip *ngakak*

* * *

Sekarang adalah tanggal 1 September, yang berarti peringatan hari lahirnya salah satu anggota grup _idol_ lelaki terkenal dari Negeri Gingseng. Dan sekarang, member termuda itu tengah terkekeh haru melihat apa yang telah tersaji di depannya. Kue ulang tahun berwarna merah dan beberapa kudapan yang ditenteng oleh tiga dari enam orang lelaki.

Bagaimana tidak terharu? Setelah seharian tadi ia terus saja dipermainkan Para _Hyung-_ nya, mulai dari menyuruhnya _ini_ dan _itu,_ memarahinya atas kesalahan yang jelas-jelas bukan diperbuatnya, mengabaikannya jika butuh bantuan. Intinya semua hal yang nyaris membuatnya menyerahkan sang jiwa kepada Yang Kuasa.

Awalnya ia curiga, mungkin _itu_ semua hanyalah untuk mengerjainya –karena ia ulang tahun, tentu saja. Namun, ketika ditanya; _Hyungdeul, kalian hanya mengerjaiku, 'kan?_ ; maka mereka menjawab; _Apa karena ini hari lahirmu, kau berpersepsi begitu? Cih. Kerjakan sana apa yang diperintahkan, jangan banyak mengeluh!;_ dengan nada yang begitu sangat meyakinkan.

Mereka bernyanyi lagu wajib ulang tahun, dan begitu selesai, Jeon Jungkook lekas meniup kobaran api mini di atas angka 21.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkook- _ie_!" ucap mereka serempak.

Jungkook masih dengan tawanya. " _Gomawo_ , _Hyungdeul_! Sungguh!"

.

.

.

Sudah lewat pukul dua dini hari, tapi ketujuh lelaki itu masih saja sibuk dengan pesta kecil mereka. Jungkook sendiripun telah menerima hadiah beragam dari kakak-kakaknya.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ bagaimana rasanya bertambah umur?"

" _Ya,_ Jimin- _ie,_ " Min Yoongi nampak akan menyerang pemuda bermarga Park yang mencetuskan suara tadi. "Menanyakan bagaimana rasanya bertambah umur ... kau bodoh, ya?"

"Tapi 'kan, umurku belum bertambah di tahun ini, _Hyung,_ " balas Jimin terlewat polos.

"Kau nampak seperti si miring Taehyung." Dan akhirnya mereka membuat dunianya sendiri.

"Hei, Jungkook- _ie,_ " Kim Seokjin mulai menyumbangkan suara. Ia menyuapkan sisa kudapan di tangan. "Hadiah dariku harus kau pakai setiap hari. Oke?"

Kim Namjoon merapatkan diri pada lelaki tertua, memberikan satu kudapan lagi. Dan tentu saja diterima dengan tangan yang lapang. "Punyaku juga. Kami berdua susah payah memilihkannya. Benarkan, _Hyung_?" anggukan Seokjin mempertegas jawaban.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Jangan jadikan si kecil ini bertambah jorok dengan memakai hal yang sama setiap harinya!" Jung Hoseok menegur kedua pemuda Kim, nadanya terdengar merendahkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Jungkook menengahi. "Aku akan memakainya setiap hari. Tapi _Hyung,_ kalian harus mencucinya saat malam, dan harus segera kering di pagi hari,"

Sontak saja Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon menolak mentah-mentah. "ENAK SAJA!"

Tatkala Jeon Jungkook tergelak diiringin rentetan ocehan dari dua Kim dan satu Jung, serta satu Min dan satu Park sedang terlibat suatu percakapan yang entah apa –mungkin rencana membina rumah tangga-, salah seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi tak berbunyi, menggebrak meja hingga membuat keenam orang itu terlonjak.

"Kita sudahi saja acara ini!" _baritone_ tersebut menyeruak ke masing-masing indra pendengar.

Yang lain menatapnya heran, tak mengerti alasan Kim Taehyung berkata layaknya mengusir seolah tak menikmati pesta peringatan ini. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling antusias, seperti beberapa jam lalu. Apalagi jika menyangkut tentang Jeon Jungkook.

Di masa salah satu dari enam itu ingin membalas, suara Jeon Jungkook telah berkiprah terlebih dahulu. "Apa-apaan kau, _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah pukul berapa, Jungkook _-ie_? Ini sudah dini hari," suara Taehyung tererasa semakin ketus. Ia mengalih pandang secara cepat pada member lain. Satu persatu. "Dan kalian bahkan tak berhenti memamah makanan-makanan ini. Apa kalian tahu, makan di waktu malam itu terlalu banyak risiko? Apa kata Manajer- _hyung,_ jika melihat kenaikan berat badan kalian?!"

"Pukul dua tak ada apa-apanya, mengingat kita pernah tidak tidur semalaman. Hal-hal yang seperti ini jarang terjadi pada kita, _Hyung._ Jadi, apa salahnya melakukannya sesekali?"

"Baiknya kita sudahi dan beristirahat. Kita bisa melanjutkannya kala mentari menyapa," Kim Taeyung seakan tak memperdulikan sang lawan.

"Dasar tak menghargai usaha!" Jujur, Jungkook tak mengerti dengan apa yang membuat _Hyung_ -nya begini. Agaknya yang lain juga merasa sama.

"Ugh, terserah! Pokoknya kita sudahi saja. Mengerti?!"

.

.

.

Sekarang telah berada di pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit. Namun, mata elang Kim Taehyung masih saja nampak segar mengawang langit-langit kamar. Akalnya terbebani. Terbebani dengan sikapnya kepada sang _maknae_ yang ia rasa memang terlewat keterlaluan.

Ia mengaku, ia salah. Tak seharusnya dia begitu, tapi apa mau dikata? Emosi telah melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ kau belum tidur?" suara Namjoon menyadarkannya. Lantas ia menjawab dengan helaan berat. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit."

Taehyung tak membalas, kali ini, ia justru bangkit posisi duduk. Dalam jangka beberapa menit, ia masih duduk. Dari gelagatnya, ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu kemudian terdengar lirihan, "Aku harus melakukannya..."

 _Ya, kau harus melakukannya!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kim Taehyung berdiri tak normal dengan telinga yang tertempel di pintu berhiaskan tulisan '3J'. Setelah dirasa hanya ada kesenyapan di balik pintu, ia membukanya perlahan-lahan, tak membiarkan decitan lewat sekecil apapun. Tak ketinggalan dengan tenggorokan yang terus saja naik dan turun.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka seukuran cukup untuk meloloskan kepala. Ia berjengit kemudian mengedar pandang, memastikan keadaan aman. Tak sampai beberapa detik, manik cokelatnya bertumpu pada satu tepat tidur yang menjadi tujuan. _Ah, itu dia!_

Lalu maniknya kembali mendapati dua ranjang yang tak berjauhan. "Kemana mereka?" desis Taehyung melihat tak ada penunggu dari kedua ranjang. Huh, persetan! Lagi pula, suatu keuntungan tak ada dua makhluk itu. Jadi, ia bisa lebih sedikit leluasa.

Bukan hanya kepala, tapi seluruh tubuhnya ia loloskan dari celah pintu. Kembali menutupnya rapat, mengusahakan tanpa desibel.

Ia melangkahkan tungkainya menuju salah satu ranjang berpenghuni. Sosok itu dibaluti selimut hangat sebatas leher dengan posisi tubuh menghadap tembok. Tanpa basa-basi, Kim Taehyung menumpuh seluruh beratnya di bibir kasur. "Kook," ia memanggil. Namun, tak ada pergerakan berarti dari sang pemilik nama.

"Jungkook!" ia masih sabar.

"Jeon Jungkook!" ia akan menahannya.

"JU-jungkook," ia harus menelan kembali rasanya. Ia menggoyangkan tangan berotot itu, masih tak ada reaksi. Ia menepuk pipi berisi itu, tapi masih tetap sama. Tak ada reaksi.

"Aku tahu kau marah, Kook," Baiklah, ia akan berbicara tanpa harus mendapat izin terlebih dahulu. "Aku tahu, aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku memang benar-benar tak berniat menghentikan pesta kecilmu secara sepihak, tapi ... sejujurnya, aku tadi terlalu emosi. Aku marah. Marah dengan Para _Hyung,_ "

"Aku ... aku sangat ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu, hanya berdua," Taehyung meraup napas sebanyaknya. "Aku sudah memberi mereka ultimatum, bahwa aku akan mengambil alih dirimu pada pukul satu untuk merayakannya bersamaku saja. Namun, mereka justru menahanmu lebih dari jam itu dan agaknya tak berniat melepaskanmu juga,"

"Alih-alih, aku malah menyinggungmu. Maka dari itu, kumohon maafkanlah aku, Kook," Atensi Taehyung mendapati pergerakan di balik kelopak mata bulat itu. Tak sadar, ia menarik sudut bibirnya. _Kelinci ini!_ "Dan aku tahu, kau mendengarku. Jadi, bangunlah sekarang atau..." Kim Taehyung mencondongkan diri, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si pemuda.

Namun, di luar perkiraan. Si pemuda kelinci justru menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kiri yang lantas menubruk wajah Taehyung atau lebih tepat, bibirnya yang terhantam bibir si pemuda Kim. Detik bersamaan, mata setajam elang terbelalak dengan serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Terasa sensasi lain di sana.

Sebelum melepaskan _tautan_ , Jeon Jungkook sempat menjilat bibir bawah Kim Taehyung. Ia tersenyum bak meraih suatu kemenangan besar lalu berkata, "Rasakan pembalasanku, _Hyung_! _"_

Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Jungkook terasa begitu nakal saat ini? Entahlah, yang jelas Jeon Jungkook telah salah memilih lawan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," Taehyung telah menggapai rasionalnya kembali. Kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk mengepung area atas Jungkook. Ia mendekatkan wajah hingga berjarak sejengkal seraya memamerkan senyum kotak berbumbu keseksian, sedang pemuda Jeon pura-pura mengalih pandang. Oh, kemana kenakalannya tadi? "Aku memang telah memberimu hadiah. Akan tetapi, anggaplah _ini_ hadiah lain dariku. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Ah, tidak. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Dan di sekon lanjut, tak adalagi jarak antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Yeay, selamat ulang tahun, Jokoooo! Dan saya juga mengucapkan _Taqabballahu minna wa minkum~_ Selamat hari raya Idul Adha, semuaaa!

Ingat, yang dikurbankan itu hewan ternak bukan perasaan *ngacir*

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Di sisi lain, terdapat lima sosok tengah menumpuk di balik pintu yang menciptakan sedikit cela. Meskipun demikian, celah itu cukup untuk mereka menyaksikan _apa-apa_ di dalamnya.

"Jadi, itu maksudnya? Dasar bocah tengik!"

"Yoongi- _hyung,_ aku juga ingin mendapatkan hadiah _itu_ di hari ulang tahunku,"

"Kau akan mendapat lebih dari _itu,_ "

"Sebentar lagi hari lahirku, aku juga ingin mendapatkan hadiah _itu_ darimu, _Hyung._ Dan tenang saja, akan kukembalikan padamu pada tanggal empat Desember. Sebelum tanggal itu juga, kalau kau mau akan kuberikan,"

"Jangan bicarakan di sini, Namjoon- _ah_!"

"Hiks, sialan. Jangan pacaran di dekatku!"


End file.
